The Unfaithful
by Mooguri Klaine
Summary: Three persons caught in a tangle of relationships, some hidden and in secret. Who is the unfaithful? Take out your pens and make a guess! Serious and on the angsty side too, unlike the comic plot of my first fic, Merry-Go-Round. Read and Review!
1. Guilty

****

The Unfaithful by Mooguri Klaine

****

Author's Notes: Suddenly, too many ideas start spouting out from my little brain. And as much as I would want to write them all, my hands, my eyes, and my writing ability limit me from doing it! Waaah! sobs So I wanted to write them down one at a time. thinks No, ditch that thought! I'm going to write TWO OR THREE STORIES SIMULTANEOUSLY! Haha, let's see how crazy I'll be after finishing them all!

****

Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN YU-GI-OH! BUT I CAN'T!!! howls in frustration, eyes with tears leaking out like an unchecked faucet Okay, Yu-Gi-Oh –from its logo, to its characters, to cards, and down to its merchandise – is owned by Takahashi and TV Tokyo, and some heavy, high-profile companies. So please don't even try to sue me… You'll get NOTHING out from me, except a couple of battered sketchpads and a handful of pencils, and that's very disappointing for you. (in case you really want to sue me, of course) But, if there is something I own around here, it would have to be the story, though I have a feeling this plot is way too common in most fanfictions. But I'm not complaining. o

****

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. Stay away if you think a guy kissing another guy freaks you out like hell. Or two men making out. Or having sex. Or dancing around naked Oo Whoa, that won't certainly happen, at least not in this fic :P But if not, then, by all means, READ ON! And give me review too while you're at it hugs reader

****

Summary: Three persons caught in a tangle of relationships, some hidden and in secret. Who is the unfaithful? Take out your pens and make a guess! Serious and on the angsty side too, unlike the comic plot of my first fic, Merry-Go-Round. Read and Review!

****

Chapter One: Guilty

"I have a feeling he's cheating on me."

I stared back at my friend, hardly believing what he just said. My eyes must have widened in shock for he read my reaction and nodded sadly in confirmation. "Yes, I can't believe it myself," he said as he downed another glass of alcohol.

My friend called me earlier in the evening that day, his voice devoid of emotion, but there was no mistaking the occasional hiccups and sniffs as he spoke to me on the phone; it sounds like he just finished crying. He asked me if we should meet up at our favorite bar because he wanted to unwind. I agreed to accompany him; I can tell that he's really upset and as a good friend, I thought it best to comfort him.

As always, the club is teeming with people, mostly teenagers and young professionals, all tired from a long day's work to relax and hang around, catching up on old times. The night beckoned all to join and hotspots such as this club welcome the merry-making throng in. Funky, upbeat music blasted through the huge speakers as another guest band clambered on stage and played their pieces to the exuberant dancing crowd below them. The spacious dance floor swirled with various colors as lights moved and blinked overhead. The crowd danced and moved along with the rhythm, bodies grinding in motion, hands and arms swinging in the air, feet happily thumping the concrete. Some distance away from the dance arena, several tables, chairs, and couches littered the remaining area where few people, tired from dancing, were settled down, drinking, eating, and chatting.

The ambience is perfect; the place is suited for everyone – from a solitary soul to a motley crew. Inside this small club lies a microcosm, a hub of the universe, where you can find every kind of person, where everyone is the same, where everyone gets to have fun.

Except my friend.

Even the cheery atmosphere, which is very contagious, seemed not to have an effect on him. He could only attempt a small smile that will only die almost too soon, easily replaced by a sad and shattered look. The club's upswing mood can't do anything to uplift his spirits.

Usually, on ordinary nights, we would grab one of the spaces just outside the dance floor where we could dance a song or two and retreat to the couches. But that was when the whole gang would troop in the place. Tonight, it's just me and my friend. And this is not an ordinary night.

He wanted to be away from the din and noise from the dance floor, so I suggested we move to the bar area. Though at first I insisted that we talk somewhere quiet, he rejected the idea and still opted for the nightclub.

He was not here to have fun. I watched him as he drank another shot and beckoned the bartender to give him another. Beside him lay empty bottles and glasses. He was here to forget – to drown out his sorrows by doing what most people do when they are depressed and troubled- to drink.

"What are you doing? Go and grab another glass," my friend spoke, noticing the almost-empty glass I'm holding. "Hey, Shiro!" he called out to the bartender again. "Get me another glass here."

Shiro came back with two glasses, instead of one. "I have a feeling you'll be needing two," he said as he slid the glasses in front of us. Shiro eyed him rather suspiciously. He turned to me and muttered in a low voice. "If I were you, I'd take him home," he jerked his head toward my friend. "I'd say he had far too many." I gave Shiro a curt nod and he went to attend to other customers.

I decided to follow Shiro's advice; after all, I've been thinking the same thing for quite some time. "We'd better go," I said to him, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"No, I'll stay," he replied with a shrug. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed for a moment and opened them once again. His eyes were a bit swollen from crying, bloodshot and exhausted. I bit my lip and gazed at him with pity. I patted his back gently, gave him a gentle smile, and finished my glass. I'm not an alcoholic unlike most of my friends that's why I can be very tipsy after only a couple of bottles. I thought better of it and joined with my friend instead.

We didn't speak for a while. We occasionally exchange small talk, clink our glasses together, mutter a solemn "Cheers", and revert to silence. I drew my attention to the music at most times as I tapped my foot along with the tune and bobbed my head with it as I hear the music flooding in the club.

"I started suspecting him two months ago," he said aloud for no apparent reason. I was surprised a little at this. But what I found more surprising was his voice. It sounded normal- _too normal,_ in fact, as if he was just talking about the weather. "He leaves the house even before the sun is up and returns home well after midnight."

I didn't say anything; I guess he wanted me to listen to him, so listen I did.

"At first I thought it was just his work, that he had to go overtime to finish everything," he continued in that peculiar voice. "But it went on for more than a month now, yet I decided to ignore it."

"But does he stay home with you on his rest days?" I asked, though I have an inkling of what the answer might be.

"Rarely," he replied. "And when he did, he won't even talk to me or at least stay in the room I was in. Heck, he doesn't sleep on our bedroom anymore." I heard his voice crack a little. I merely stared back at him, unsure of what to say, then he spoke again.

"Each time I try to talk to him, he would snap at me and leave…"

I looked at my friend, searching his face for a reaction. His face appeared solemn, impassive, yet upon closer inspection, I could see him fighting back the tears that threaten to fall down his cheek. He then stared at the ceiling, blinked a couple of tears, and went on.

"And then, I noticed that he hid all our pictures. I tried looking for them, only to find out that they ended up in a wastebasket." His eyes were starting to cloud over.

My eyes widen again for the second time that night. "But I, ignored it still, even if I felt like the whole damn truth is dancing in front of my eyes," he said, voice cracking up more than the last, his neutral tone almost gone. He grabbed another glass. His pain was evident in his eyes.

"I know he's been calling whoever-he-or-she-was. I just know it," he started after finishing his drink. "I saw his phone bill and there was an unknown number with no registered information."

I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest as I listened to him. "And did you…call that number?" I asked.

"Before I even could, he caught me," he replied. "I confronted him right then and there, that maybe he had another lover."

"And what did he say?" I asked in bated breath.

"He ripped the bill into shreds and told me off that it's just a business client," he said in a flat tone.

"After that, he hid every single bill and secured his phone, his computer and his other belongings."

My friend fell silent again, as if his voice abandoned him and proceeded to empty more bottles. He shouted at Shiro when the latter refused to give him another drink. I looked at the bartender and told him to let my friend be, and with great reluctance, gave my friend more alcohol.

I stopped drinking at that time, and decided to watch over him in case something bad might happen. Despite the volume of alcohol he's taken, he was still incredibly sober.

"I love him, I love him so damn much," he said suddenly. I looked up at him and saw tears glistening on his face, pain and anguish mixed with it. His lips quivered dangerously, shut tight in a thin line, attempting to stop a sob from escaping out of him.

"I did everything for him, goddammit! Everything!" he banged his fist in anger. Yet the fury in him dissolved quickly. This time, he failed to quash all other emotions inside him. The tears now fell freely, the sob he was trying hard to stifle went out of his lips unknowingly. The small sob turned into shaky breaths. Then he cried and cried, not even caring about the peculiar looks he'd earned from other customers or even Shiro. I'm not used to see him like this. He was one of the strongest persons I know; he would never cry and he would always fight, even if it were a losing battle. It's just not right. A gloomy persona was never his character.

"He is everything to me," he whispered. He was so weak, so lost, so hurt.

I felt guilty.

He stared at me, his eyes still brimming with tears, as if searching me for an answer. A crying person looks so off in a hip nightclub.

"Did he ever treat you that way, back then?"

For starters, I was surprised at this sudden question. Not only was it sudden, it was also a personal one. _Too personal_. I know we are very close friends and we talk of the most intimate and personal of things. But we never talk about this. Not my past.

_For my past was his present_.

"I…" I felt my insides knot uncomfortably. I was finding it hard to keep my voice from trembling. I don't want to go back to my past anymore, and I certainly don't want to discuss it with my friend.

_I feel so guilty._

"You shouldn't go comparing what's mine and what's yours," I replied. "Things are too different to make a comparison." I ignored his eyes warily.

But it is true. Things are too different. If I were to answer his question, he will definitely feel worse. My friend knew that I had loved someone, the same man he loves now. He wanted to know how our relationship was. And what would he feel if I say that I was never hurt by this man, that we had loved each other passionately? What would he feel if I tell him that my relationship was perfect, that it was destined pair? What will he feel if I answer him that this man never left my side when we used to be together? I don't think I can bring myself to say those things to my friend.

Then somehow, I heard a small voice in my head. _'So you were never hurt, that you had loved each other very much, that you and him were a perfect match?' _the voice asked me.__

_Then how come things never worked out for the two of you?_

How come **he** is with your friend?

I shrugged off that nasty voice inside my head. I felt worse than ever.

My friend sighed, and stopped to wipe his tears with his sleeves.

"You're right," he said. And he gave me his first genuine smile that evening, looking much like an apologetic look.

I shifted in my seat, still feeling uncomfortable. I can tell that he could sense my apparent discomfort at the mention of the topic. "I'm sorry I brought it up. How can I be so stupid?" he apologized. "It was over a long time ago and I think it wouldn't make sense if I delve onto that." He shrugged and stared at the melting ice in his glass instead.

I feel so guilty. I could not even bring myself to look at my friend.

_"It was over a long time ago,"_ I found myself echoing what he had said, the words bouncing inside my head. The voice in my mind started again.

Another twinge of guilt.

Suddenly, I heard a voice just behind us that made me start. My eyes opened a bit in a stunned expression, yet I caught myself just in time. My friend, however, looked genuinely surprised.

Maybe I was imagining it, for at that moment, I felt the music stop, swallowed by silence. I looked around me, and saw the people continuing their careless dance. Yet I could've sworn there was no music at all. I turned to where the voice came from.

It was **_him._**

There he stood, in front of us, in that silent, powerful stance I knew so well. There he stood in that sleek coat, the rich fabric flowing on him so perfectly, the folds and grooves in all the right places, his long gentle hands hidden, tucked inside his pocket.

"I thought I might find you here," he said. I didn't know which of us he was talking to. He was basically looking at my friend, yet his eyes were upon me; it was a questioning look, mingled with shock, as if he didn't expect me to be here.

My friend continued to gape at him silently in stunned silence. Looks like he wasn't expecting him at all either.

The unsettling feeling climbed up another notch. Why does he have to be here? Oh God, why him?

_Don't look at me like that._ I wanted to scream, to shout, and to tell him off for looking at me. _Don't look at me like that._

_He_ might notice…

For one reckless moment, I felt like abandoning all pretenses. That moment, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, I want to stand and to tell my friend, to tell the whole club.

**_I know._**

Oh how I would want to shriek at my friend: "I know you're being cheated! I know all about it!" I stared at my friend guiltily, but **_he_** caught my eyes, as if daring me to say whatever I have to say and at the same time, threatening me not to say anything. I bit my lip and chose not to speak. The recklessness rising in my throat disappeared at once, like a fading shadow.

I attempted to break the silence as I casually reached a glass and shook it slightly, showing it to him. "Drinks?" I offered half-heartedly.

"No thank you," he said briefly. Thankfully, he ceased to look at me and instead turned his gaze on my friend. "Let's go home," he said to him, his tone of voice neutral, yet still commanding.

"Yes it is already late," I said as I looked at my watch. My heart kept beating like crazy. I can hear it pounding in my ears, so loud that I was almost at the point of believing that the whole club can hear its sheer intensity.

I felt my eyes moving, scanning the bar, looking at the people, and I felt **_him_** looking at me again. It was as if I was drawn to his eyes like a pin to a magnet, and no sooner, I found myself gazing back at him. _Don't look at me like that_. His eyes, clear and unshaking, searched mine for anything –perhaps a hint of meaning. I try not to cower, not to make my eyes flicker with fear; he could have seen it so quickly.

Then, my friend stood up, fortunately breaking our silent chain of gazes. I felt my breathing slow down a bit. Yet my heart continued to quicken its pace. "Well, it is late," he commented as he scanned the club and the crowd in it. It was almost midnight, and the people continued to flock inside. The party was just getting started. However, there was no apparent celebration among us. "Hold on a minute," he grunted as he reached for his pocket, drawing his wallet.

I shrugged my head and held my hand at my friend. "My treat," I said as I motioned the bartender to bring the tab.

"Hey no fair! I should be paying!" he demanded jokingly, his tone cheery, very unlike the depressed voice he used a couple of hours ago.

I smirked and replied, "I am paying and there's nothing you can do about it" At that moment, I felt that things turned to normal, that we just went to the club to have fun with everybody else. I wish it were that way. Shiro appeared at our spot, and gave me the tab. I pulled out a couple of bills from my wallet and placed them on the little tray.

And then, all of a sudden, something happened that made my heart stop.

Author's Notes: Er… looks at reader uncertainly How was it? I hope you didn't get confused and all, and I hope the story appeared clearly to you as I imagined. This fanfic is supposed to be one-shot, but I decided that two chapters wouldn't hurt. I think its better that way, so I can give your eyes plenty of rest. (You're probably reading this directly off the computer monitor) So… got any guesses? It's not so hard to figure out the characters, and the situation they are in, isn't it? I mean, I left a lot of hints and clues along the way, that should help you all smiles Besides, this is a yaoi fic, so you can rule out the Yu-Gi-Oh girls and concentrate on the series' hot meals…er… MALES ;; If you have your guesses, write them in by reviewing! Or if you have other views about this story, tell me all about it! I'll take them and love you for it! kisses reader (Reader: eewww, that's disgusting!)

The next chapter will eventually reveal a name or two, so stick with me!! XD No wait, the next chapter will show everything! --;; STICK WITH MEEEE!! XD


	2. Mistakes

**The Unfaithful by Mooguri Klaine**

**Author's Notes:** No, don't think that this fic is based from the movie with the same title. I haven't watched it yet either, so if you saw some parallels or somewhat, it would be purely coincidental XD Actually, the idea of this story came to me while watching the movie, Out of Time, starring Denzel Washington, Dean Cain, etc. I don't know why the idea occurred to me... thinks Maybe it came from the scene where Denzel met up with Dean at the bar. Oh well, it doesn't matter o 

**Disclaimer:** In case you didn't catch the first disclaimer... YGO is not mine, and I wouldn't even dream of taking it away from Takahashi-sama and other major owners. I just wanted to borrow the characters that everyone grows up to love. So don't sue me! It will only be a waste of time, lawyers, and most especially, money! XD 

**Warning:** Okay, the first chapter is yaoi, though not that explicit. This chapter, if anything, is much too yaoi than the first. I can't believe I actually wrote this! shudders So I'm warning you, if you're a homophobe or a YGO-hater (Why hate YGO?!), stop right there!! You might be lost, oh wanderer. You can still back down, and move on somewhere. Otherwise, you're all welcome to read...and review! 

**Summary:** Three persons caught in a tangle of relationships, some hidden and in secret. Who is the unfaithful? Take out your pens and make a guess! 

**Another insane Author's Note:** Oh please forgive me for whatever errors you may encounter here in this story. This fic is semi AU (Alternative Universe), but it has some elements taken from the series, thus it would be easier for you to figure out who was I taking about. I felt that the characters are a bit off, but then, I'm writing a first person POV, the chief character was bound to show some feelings. The YGO series rarely show emotion from the characters, so I have to improvise. So when stuff gets too corny or cheesy, you can banish me to the Shadow Realm anytime! I have no choice anyway; as crappy as it sounds, it had to be written so the story can go somewhere! XD 

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter Two: Mistakes**

I closed the door behind me and threw my keys on a nearby table. The car ride took longer than I thought. I went straight to the kitchen and opened the tap, letting the water rush to my open palms. I held the water in my cupped hands and saw the cool liquid draining, slipping away from me. 

I watched the water's progress as it was slowly swallowed by the hole in the sink. 

I watched it. 

And it disturbed me. _Why?_

With a frustrated cry, I turned the faucet off and stared at my hands, shining with little beads of water. I washed my hands, trying as I might to get rid of that heart-stopping feeling that occurred to me while I was in the bar. 

I can still feel it. 

His hands on top of mine. His hands _innocently_ on top of mine! "No," I remembered him saying. "I'll pay." He gently placed his hand on top of my outstretched one. 

My lips let out the smallest of gasp that even the wind could never have heard that time, yet it was a far cry from what I felt inside. A thousand reactions jolted in my system as if that touch was the only stimuli my very body responds to. Time seemed to have stopped, and in that small bubble of temporary stillness, I felt more than just his hand simply resting on top of mine. 

I shuddered. I don't want to admit it. I was too guilt-ridden to admit how that little interaction sparked more fires than a forest raging with flames on a too-hot summer day. 

_I felt him._

I shook my head and brought down my hands, yet I can still feel it tingling, almost begging for more. My head was now throbbing, like it was being pounded repeatedly with a metal hammer. 

"Must be the alcohol," I murmured. I do have a weak tolerance to these toxic drinks, and tonight, I drunk more than I could take. Now I feel like shit. 

"I need a shower." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

I decided to drown myself in the bathroom. I stood limply on the tiled floor, and let the rain-like contraption do its trick. 

The soft hiss of the shower and the lukewarm water that hit my body was a welcoming sight. I felt the water moving down, down into the drain, and along with it, the headache I was experiencing a while ago. It invigorated my senses and lifted my stress; I sighed wistfully as the heavy feeling left my system, and also sensed my heart steadying its beat. 

If only the water can wash away my guilt-eaten soul. If only it can take away any emotional anomaly. If only... 

I stood there for more than thirty minutes or so; I can't really tell how much time had elapsed. After thinking that I had enough, I stepped out of the shower room and grabbed a bathrobe and a couple of towels from a cabinet, though I wasn't exactly sure why my towels are inside a cabinet; I usually place them on a towel rack. I dismissed this suspicion away as I buried my face in a towel, and finally moved to the bedroom. 

Once in the room, I threw open the curtains, letting a beautiful full moon dazzle the dim place with its silvery light. The balcony outside was basked in an ethereal, almost heavenly glow; tones of black, gray, white, and blue danced on the lake just below it. Now...what is a lake doing outside my house? Am I asleep already? Am I dreaming? 

I sighed and closed my eyes. A cool breeze drifted in the air, playing with my blond locks. I felt it pass my face, like a feathery touch, a careless whisper. 

_The wind is whispering my name._

There it was again, over and over. My name was being murmured continuously in slow and soft tones, sounding like a plea, desperate and urgent. 

The wind had finally stopped yet I can still hear my name being called. It was close. Is it inside my mind? 

My eyes fluttered open and I heard a husky, low voice just behind my ear. This time, I felt arms across my chest and around my stomach. The wind passed again, and with it came a scent of perfume, spicy and tangy, and a fluttering coat brushing my hands. 

"Seto..." I called out his name for the first time. I turned around, careful not to break his grip on me and faced him. 

The moonlight played with the brunet's features, its glow bringing out an unfathomable depth, emphasizing his dark and brooding features: his oak-brown hair lazily floating along with the silent wind, his eyes deep like the ocean, twinkling and brimming with suppressed feeling, his sharp nose accentuating his face, and down to those lips that are usually found taut in a frown, always contemplating and thinking. Yet his lips were curled upward in a fond and longing smile. 

Is this a dream? I don't know... 

I gasped and tore away from his embrace. My heart jumped and quickly resumed its quick pace, just as it had been while I was in the bar. Panic rose in my chest. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked as beads of sweat started forming on my forehead despite the cool night. 

"I should be asking you the same question," he replied as he stared at me in what seem to be an amused look. 

I dropped my gaze at him and glanced at my surroundings. Things clicked as I groaned to meet a big wave of realization head-on. This time, I knew that I wasn't dreaming at all. 

Maybe I was just drunk or I wasn't thinking straight, or my unconscious is getting the better of me, but dammit, I was here. Of all damn places. Here. Again. No wonder it was a long car ride home. No wonder the things are placed differently. No wonder there was a balcony overlooking a lake. 

This was the house from my past. This house that was far located in a vast countryside, hidden from everything, as if purposely built for secrecy. This house that was very unlike from the cold and heavily-secured mansion somewhere in the heart of the city. This lovely house by the lake Seto and I used to share. 

But my past is just...my past..._or is it?_

_Yet why is it catching up on me?_

"Go home, Kaiba," I said, my voice oddly-controlled, betraying nothing. I even called him by his last name, the name I used when we used to treat each other as the greatest of rivals. 

"Seto. Call me Seto," he said. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. My head bumped uneasily against his chest. I struggled to move away, yet his arms tightened around me, refusing to let me go. 

"Go home, Kaiba," I repeated, ignoring his embrace. "There's someone waiting for you." 

"I _am_ home," he simply said. "_You're_ waiting for me." 

I felt flattered in a twisted sense. I looked at him and held his gaze. His ultramarine eyes appeared solemn and certain, as if he felt neither fear nor animosity. There was no guilt in his eyes. _He was looking at me..._

_...as if everything is right._

I don't know, I felt secure all of a sudden. 

He brought his right hand to my face and caressed it lightly, touching me as if I were a fragile marionette that will break with the slightest touch. He traced the margins of my visage, his tapered fingers pausing at every part, at every contour, all the while murmuring my name in low tones. He passed my eyes and trailed down on my left cheek, and finally stopping, on my lips. 

I held my breath as he bent down to capture my lips with a small kiss. The simple pecks deepened eventually, his hand working on my body, moving up and down the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine. I shuddered involuntarily. 

_This is wrong._

I broke the kiss and shoved him away from me. He looked at me with those pair of confused and questioning eyes. 

"What...?" he asked. 

"This is a mistake," I said, looking away from him. I turned my gaze on the silent lake, hearing the soft babble of the water. 

"Then what about last night?" he asked, his voice echoing behind me. 

"Last night was a mistake too." 

"And the night before?" 

"That too." 

"And two months ago?" 

I continued to gaze intently at the lake. I do not want to look at him in the eye. Yet I don't want to stay outside staring at the lonely water either. After a few minutes, I tore away my gaze at the lake and went past him, away from the balcony, and moved into the bedroom. My back was facing him. 

"I've been making a lot of mistakes these past few months," I blurted out. [1] 

Then I heard peeling laughter behind me. I swung around in annoyance. "It is not funny, Kaiba!" I cried in an exasperated tone. Unlike him, I failed to see the comedy in this situation. 

Seto moved closer to me, and peered at my eyes. "Don't look away," he commanded in a soft voice, exactly predicting that I would refuse his gaze altogether. 

I stared back at him. We held each other's eyes for a moment. 

"He loves you," I said plainly and bluntly. His eyes widened for a second. And now, it was his turn to look away. 

"Well then I don't love him!" he yelled furiously. He didn't spat it at me, but he said it as if he wanted the whole world to know about it. "He should know better that it was just a big role-playing game - a no-commitment relationship!" 

"He's lucky he was able to move in my house, to eat the food I have, and to even sleep in my bed!" he continued, his limpid eyes flashing with rage. It scared me a little to see him vent his anger to the four corners of the bedroom. "He's just an over-zealous dog trying to get my attention!" 

I rose up to my friend's defense. "Don't call him like that! You cannot blame him just for the simple reason that he loves you!" 

"He knows about us!" he ignored my answer and chose to continue his train of argumentation. "And he should know that **he** is not the person that I would allow to take your place! Why does he even continue to kiss my ass? It was all too damn obvious for him not to notice!" 

"He cried for you," I muttered. I couldn't help it; I want to tell him the aches and woes of my friend. 

"His cries are useless. He cried in vain." 

"But - " 

"Don't even attempt to defend your pathetic excuse of a friend!" Seto rudely interrupted me. He stopped abruptly, and for a moment, he became practically speechless. His eyes registered comprehension, an understanding that only now he had realized. He looked at me. 

"Is this the reason why you broke up with me?" he asked quietly, sounding fearful at the question he himself had thrown. "Because of him? Because he loves me?" 

I turned my back at him and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" He held on to both of my shoulders in a painful, vice-like grip. I grimaced, not out of pain, but of the almost-accusing stare he gave me. 

My friends are very important to me. They always are. I don't care if it sounded sentimental and shallow. I was an orphan of an age long gone, of a time that I can barely remember. I came here, not knowing love and friendship. Or rather forgetting those simple, profound feelings. It was a bitter feeling that I kept in the shadows, only to swallow me wholly. And to experience care and warmth from people who look out for me was nothing short of a miracle. It was the reason why I changed. Countless of times they have risked many things for me, and I felt just as dutiful to return the favor. I knew at that time that I have learned everything what I had forgotten, that there was nothing else to understand. 

Then I met Seto. 

It was then I realized that I was still the inexperienced soul trapped in a strange make-believe reality. I hadn't gained knowledge of everything after all. It was him who showed me - though indirectly - what I was missing. Beyond the challenging stares, poisonous spats and devious schemes lies something else I failed to understand at first. I suddenly became acquainted to a peculiar feeling. It was different from the feelings I have towards my circle of friends...it was something intimate, something...deeper. 

Still confused and just as unsure, I was drawn to him even more. 

Everything followed suit, as if it was all a predetermined path that I was unconsciously trudging. I ended up with him with no apparent troubles, and it was - pardon the cliché - a perfect ending. 

Almost. 

My friends were happy for me, of course, and that meant a lot to me. My little Aibou's encouraging smile was worth all four Blue-Eyes White Dragon any time [2]. Controversial and phenomenal it might have been to love a man in this present world and society, it did not matter. I am the one involved here, not them. They do not love Seto. I do. I'm the only one. 

How very wrong I was. 

It came to me suddenly, and rather unexpectedly. We were in the club some four or five months ago, enjoying our usual night-out with my gang. Heavy drinks started pouring in, and there was barely enough sanity to hold on at that time. As Honda practically took the whole dance floor with his drunken and flashy moves, I stayed at our usual spot, surveying the scene with an amused expression on my face. Anzu, Mai, Aibou, and the others blended in with the rowdy crowd. I wasn't too drunk then, as my low tolerance for it forbids me to take copious amount of it into my system, but I sat down there and decided to relax and listen to the tunes of the club. But I wasn't alone on the couch. Beside me was my friend, his head drooped and shoulders slumped. Next to Honda, I'd say he practically gobbled every drink he could get his hands on. He was already hiccuping, his red face slack and flushed. He was undoubtedly having a hard time opening his eyes. 

_"I'd better get you some water to neutralize at least a little alcohol in your body," I offered. He grunted. "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'."_

_I started to stand, but I was immediately pulled back to my seat. For a drunken person, he still had a lot of strength left in him._

_"Jou?"_

_"Stay here, man. I got loads to tell ya," came his slurred speech._

_"No, you're drunk already, you -"_

_"STAY HERE, YA HEAR?" he growled at me. I was stunned to hear this coming from him, but he was drunk, after all; his mind must be reeling illogically now. I looked at him disapprovingly, but stay I did._

_"Good, das good." He grabbed a bottle and took a swing at it._

_I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. He wasn't looking at me, yet he must've felt my stare on him. "No worries, Yami, I just wanted to congratulate you," he said with a careless wave of a hand_

_"Congratulate me?"_

_"Wehell, duh Yami! In case you haven't noticed, you and K-Khaaiba are nearing two yearrsshh already."_

_"Oh." I sighed in relief. I thought he was angry with me for something. "Thanks," I said but I was a bit surprised to find out that he was keeping track of my personal life. Jou isn't exactly the person who remembers things. Well, I guess there can be a first time. _

_"Two yeaarrsshh," Jou said, his head resting at the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "That wassh quite a loong time."_

_I smiled fondly at that passing comment. "Oh yeah, two years..."_

_Then suddenly, he jolted out of his seat, as if electrocuted. He clutched on the bottle he was holding with such intense grip that his knuckles turned white with the effort._

_"What's wrong?" I asked uncertainly._

_"Two years," he breathed, the slurry voice that was present in him a couple of minutes ago disappeared instantly. "TWO FUCKING YEARS!"_

_"Jou? What's happening to you? Are you alright?" I glanced at the other customers, and found that not one of them stirred at Jou's outburst. The loud music continued to blast from the speakers, not heeding anything._

_"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" he bellowed at me. He let in a long breath, and at the same time, dropped his head. I saw his shoulders shuddering, his chests rising and falling._

_He was crying._

_"Jou...?" I approached him, and placed my hand gently on his back. He did not object nor violently reacted. He simply cried._

_"For more than two years I hid everything," he sobbed quietly. I merely looked at him, not knowing what to say._

_"I was such a goddamn idiot for keeping my feelings! How can I be so stupid?"_

_Then he raised his head and peered at me with tear-stricken eyes. "I loved him, Yami. Even before you came with that wretched Puzzle of yours. And I still love him even if he has his eyes fixed on you!"_

_I felt myself gasp. My hand rubbing his back stopped in its pace, as if paralyzed._

_"I loved him for the longest time! And you came along, out of nowhere, out of some freak time and place, and steal him away! Why did you even show up? You could have just given all of us a favor if you trot back to your Puzzle! Then you can emerge from there after a hundred years, so we can carry on with our lives!"_

_"So that I can be with Seto..." his voice died away._

"Answer me, Yami!" 

I felt myself snapping back to reality, back to the house by the lake, back to the dark bedroom, back to the unearthly pressure, and the ceaseless uneasy pounding of my heart. I felt Seto's firm hold on my shoulders as he shook my frame, as if shaking me awake. 

I pursed my lips. I couldn't say anything. I don't even know what sound I should utter just to break the deafening silence. I felt the tension on my shoulders loosen as Seto's hands slid away from it. He stood there, his face unreadable, partly because of the dim light and his head bowed down, casting shadows on his sapphire eyes. I saw his hands curled into a menacing fist, knuckles white and forbidding. 

"I can't believe this," he started, the anger in his voice dripping and unmistakable. "I can't believe this..." 

Then without warning, I felt myself slamming against the hard floor. At first, I didn't feel anything, save the cold stone pressed against my cheek. I lay down there, unable to move, unable to process anything. Then I tasted something metallic in my mouth. 

As if triggered by a switch, the numb feeling dissipated; my body started like a toy jester bursting out of its wind-up box. I felt like a pathetic heap slumped over with shame. I tasted the blood, and felt prickling pain on my left cheek. I closed my red eyes - now devoid of its sparkle - and smiled. 

I smiled. I deserve this. I not only deserve a mere punch. I wish Seto would beat the crap out of me. That would make me feel better. I toyed with too many honest feelings, I toyed with too many people. Ra, this should not just be the punishment for an old soul like me, for a former Pharaoh representative of Osiris' son. I should get more than a punch for acting as if nothing mattered. Ra... I even called the name of the deity I once worshipped that for so long a time I have grown to despise. And now I was calling the ancient god's name again. I guess I was that desperate. I was almost wishing for Seto to gain Shadow powers right then and there, and banish me to the dark world. 

But no. 

The next thing I knew, I was standing up, held by strong arms. I only managed to groan. The blood now tasted stronger. I coughed and felt a trickle of it escaping from my lips. "Punch me some more," I said, loud enough for me to be heard. "Come on, Kaiba, punch me again!" This time, my voice grew in force, stressing it to sound like a royal decree, a royal command; I was a Pharaoh after all. 

"Yami..." 

"COME ON AND PUNCH ME GODDAMIT!" I shrieked. "REDUCE ME TO A BLOODY PULP!" 

He didn't reply. Nor did he do anything. He half-dragged me, like what would a child do to a rag doll. My voice was very unlike my body, which now felt like a sodden paper in the midst of a cruel ocean. 

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" I demanded. I spat out some blood at him, keen to agitate him or provoke him at the least. Yet he did not flinch, nor did anything hostile. 

"You brought us together," he started in a solemn voice. "You can bring an end to this...silly affair." 

I stared at him blankly. "What --!" 

I was stopped from further questions as he suddenly made a move to close our distance, tilting my chin up to reach up to his height, and seized my lips in a mad, passionate kiss. I was more than startled, and right now, I was lost. Lost to the endless twists and turns of everything. Lost in this tangled web of deceit and lies. Lost in my own foolishness. 

How did I ever think of giving up my happiness, tossing it away, and offering it to my friend? Heck, does _my_ happiness even matter? I had lived for more than a thousand years inside a magical object, wallowing in solitude, burying my emotions as time dragged by. I resurfaced once more; isn't it high time I have my share of the pie? Yet I am an ageless being; I could just sleep and give others a chance... 

**NO!**

Just like the many passages, stairs, nooks, and hidden shafts of my Puzzle, I became lost all over again, exactly what my previous state was. 

I want out. 

I want to get out of this madness. 

We broke off the feverish kiss, gasping, calling for air. Seto's lips moved down from my mouth to my chin, kissing away the telltale signs of blood that trickled a while ago. 

"Just say it, Yami," he said softly in my ear as he tucked a solitary strand of my hair behind it, his husky voice dulling my senses. "Say the words, and I swear, I'll leave him." 

I don't know which god heard me at that moment, for those words resounded over and over, scores of echoes reverberating, almost like a melody. It was definitely a... there was no denying it... 

It was a sign. 

Could it be the solution to this complex problem? Could it be the answer to all my questions, this statement uttered by Seto? Is this the way out? The redemption of my guilty soul? 

I pressed my lips on him, intense feeling of longing and hunger now more pronounced than ever. It was a long time since I kissed him with such passion. These past few months we hid from everyone, every action together was in secret. Such was the paranoia that our kisses were shallow, almost hurried, as if someone will crash into the window and see us. But tonight was different. It was so sure, so deep, that it felt so good, devoid of the pity and guilt I once had every single time my lips meet his. We have all the time to ourselves. 

My body begged for more. 

My hands combed through his chestnut hair, soft and fragrant. I felt the particular long fringe of his brown hair tickling my nose. Still buried in our fierce liplock, I brought my hands to his firm shoulders, pulling him closer. He, in turn, brought his right hand to my bruised cheek and lightly stroked it, and his left hand, inching down to my neck. His hand landed on my shoulder, and slid off the flimsy bathrobe that I'm wearing. I shuddered slightly as his slender fingers made contact with my bare flesh. My body was now anticipating every single move, waiting eagerly, my nerves coursing with almost-unbearable excitement. "Seto," I plead as I called his name. 

We gazed at each other, his cerulean eyes dark in the minimal light meeting my crimson ones. Whoever said that eyes are the windows to one's soul is damn right. Now words seem useless, not meaning anything anymore. Silence is eloquence. 

I turned to the full moon outside, its silvery glow so evident in the quiet room. The moon was the sole witness of all these events, silent and uncomplaining. For two months it had waxed and waned, its phases slowly morphing. Had it wept or rejoiced on us I could not tell. Could it be possible that it have barked our secrets to Jou, who might have been staring at the same orb in the sky while he was waiting for Seto's return? Maybe that celestial object was not even looking at us, that maybe it was only focused to bring light along with the star-spangled evening... Still I cannot tell. 

I inhaled sharply as Seto proceeded to put his lips on my throat, planting hot trails of steaming kisses, and down to my small chest. Blinking back the swooning pleasure that was beginning to take me, I crept my hands onto his coat and fumbled them open, clumsily unfastening the buttons. He briefly paused and took the liberty of taking it off instead. He threw the cloak aside, and tore open his shirt, revealing his chiseled muscles, buff and toned despite the nature of his work. I gave him an indulgent smile. He buried himself on my chest again, and settled his mouth on my pert nipples, lolling it around his tongue, the pleasure mounting up to another notch. I moaned and cried his name, still pleading. 

I heard Seto cursed indistinctly and then he unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants, now discarded along with the coat. The bathrobe still managed to cling on to my lithe form, until the last of it had joined the other garments on the ground. Now the tension was almost at breaking point, both our naked flesh pressed against each other, perspiration and heat mixed with the raging atmosphere. I threw back my head as he seized me tightly, my hands locked around his waist, kisses now more urgent. He continued to ravage my shaking form mercilessly, the touch of his fingers lingering around my stomach and going steadily downward. I clung to his skin even more, arching up to grind our bodies together like some serpentine dance. 

My body still seethed for more contact. 

I moaned and cried for his name, over and over, beckoning him to claim every inch and every part. The erotic dance raged on, the rhythm pumping in our veins as we twist our bodies, tangling among the silk sheets. Suddenly the cold room was no more. We were giving off heat, intense fervor and passion immeasurable. How many times have we made love this way? 

How many times have we hidden ourselves from prying eyes? How many times did we escape to this place? 

My insides started burning with warmth as I felt him move above me, my quivering form matching up with the force. It felt so good, to experience a myriad of emotions: pain almost indistinguishable with pleasure, want with need, and so much more. It felt so wonderful to bind oneself with another, as if it were a puzzle finally finding its missing piece. To feel complete. 

_But at the expense of another?_

I bit my lip. _Jou._ Should it be this way? All three of us want to stop the entire madness happening. I want to stop the seemingly-endless masquerade. I do not want to continually hide and flee. I do not wish to be guilty. I know my hands are not clean anymore, and that I have shattered the trust of Jou a long time ago. Yet it is time to claim what is rightfully mine. I have waited long enough, cooped up in the Puzzle. I want to have my share of the pie. 

I want to be selfish. There are some things that are not worth sharing to anyone. How come I see this only now? I should not have given up Seto in the first place, that way, there will be no more hide-and-seek and guilty conscience riddling me constantly. 

_Seto is mine._

Sweat trickled down my brow; we were both reaching the peak, the dance pumping up in speed and momentum. I closed my eyes, feeling that I might go blind with the escalating pleasure that was making my eyes see stars. 

_'I have a feeling he's cheating on me...'_ I recalled Jou's words. 

Who is the unfaithful? Who is cheating whom? 

Could it be Seto? Yet he was true to me ever since the beginning. Even after we broke off. He might have played along with Jou in that game, yet he returned to me every single moment after. He was civil to Jou, and at the same time he showed that he never really loved him. Seto is merciless and it is indeed awful to treat my friend that way, yet his sentiment towards the blond youth was simple. He did not love him. Why pretend? Surely Jou could have seen this... 

Jou...he was faithful to Seto. He loves him, of course. He can never become the unfaithful. 

_'It was over a long time ago...'_

Then, if Seto and I were over a long time ago, what are we doing here in this place? Why am I lying to Jou? Why do I still love this handsome, blue-eyed man? If there were no sparks between us anymore, then why are we making love to each other like long-lost lovers? 

Yes. 

I am the unfaithful. 

**>>>END>>>**

**Footnotes: [1]** If you have watched Troy many times enough to memorize the whole script, you might have recognize this part. I got it from the scene where Paris and Helen met up in the bedroom, where they go and do some naughty things. The conversation follows pretty much what I did on this fic. Nice butt, though! XD And I was wishing they lowered the camera some more so we all get to see Orlando Bloom and all his glory!! Oh well, we can't have everything. 0o 

**[2]** There were only four Blue-eyes White Dragon Cards existing in the world, and Kaiba has three, while Grandpa Mutou has one. But Kaiba tore Grandpa's so the last card was rendered useless. Well, you might know this already XP 

**Author's Note:** Wohoo! Finished already! jumps in the air and throws a lot of confetti Writing a first person POV fanfic was definitely tough for two apparent reasons: (1) I don't know Yami and his feelings (particularly of love, and more stuff) because there wasn't pretty much basis to hold on to from the series or the manga, and (2) I SWEAR THE LOVE SCENE WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I don't want it to sound so disgusting or graphic, so I have to summon all my metaphorical ability (which was next to none) and various figures of speech to aid me. And I leafed through some of the fanfics I saved to get some helpful ideas. Tsk, things would have been a lot easier if I have some EXPERIENCE to back me up. But no...I'm just a perverted kid with no apparent sexual life...not that I need one, anyway. I got to finish my studies first or my parents get to strangle me alive. 

So...how was it? Does it even make sense to you? Am I worthy of being clobbered alive? Jounouchi fans, please do not kill me! I happen to be rather fond of that blond (though not enough to equal Seto and Yami), and writing him like some heartsick jerk and emotional wreck was definitely not fun. Sorry for that. And I apologize for whatever contents you found offending. This is one biased fic, since I favor a Yami/Seto pairing. Does Yami even sound like Yami? Or Seto perhaps? AAAUUGGH!! grabs head and bangs it on a nearby table Tell me your views and opinions, whether you're a Seto/Jou fan or a Seto/Yami aficionado, I DON'T CARE! Write me a review, and I get to cherish them, good or bad! And... I was thinking of writing a sequel to this. So I want to hear from you if you still want me to continue this... o 

Many thanks to another writer here, **silver dragongurl**, for being my guinea pig for this story. It was she who gets to read my stories first before you do. And she's the one who uploads my stories online. I'm not a computer jock, and the only things I can do on it are to open the unit and type away. Without her, how can there be a Mooguri Klaine in ? TT tears of joy Thanks very much! And to you too, lovely reader, for making it this far , 

**LAST MINUTE REQUESTS:** If you haven't read my first fic, **Merry-Go-Round**, it is high time to read it! And if you have more time to spare, do visit my Deviant Art page! ) I don't have to-die-for artworks, but I do have some drawings! YGO drawings in fact! XD 

For private stuff, you can email me: :D 

I'll keep you posted for more fics! And don't forget to review! Thanks a lot and Rock on!   



End file.
